(A) Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of making unit dosage packages of colloidal sols by arc sputtering of pure magnesium metal and is for the purpose of improving the metering of critical low concentrations of colloidal magnesium in gasoline, diesel fuel and jet aircraft fuel. The invention also lies in the field of portable dispensing devices for delivering colloidal magnesium as an ignition additive as pure magnesium to the conventional hydrocarbon fuel of an internal combustion engine in a vehicle, in particular automobile, diesel or jet aircraft piston engines, in which the additive is prepared by arc sputtering. Dispensing may be directly into the fuel tank or into the fuel line between the fuel pump and the carburetor. The invention serves the need of providing a more practical method at lower cost to supply critical concentrations in my prior patent applications.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art literature and text books recognize arc sputtering devices for creating colloidal suspensions.
(1) Prior Art Showing Arcing of Electrodes to Make Colloids
The manufacture of colloids is shown in Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,910,212, and shows arc sputtering between silica electrodes or selenium electrodes or selenium electrodes to make the non-conductive material conductive in the presence of a reducing agent.
(2) Prior Electrical Devices for Cracking Fuel
Electrical devices for upgrading liquid hydrocarbon fuels are known and may be in a form for attachment to an automobile. Some of these devices work on the principal of cracking the hydrocarbon fuel into fractions by the action of electricity, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,843, which vaporizes fuel by passing electrical current fed by the car storage battery into an emulsion of gasoline or water.
Another example of electric treatment apparatus intended to break down gasoline into higher octane fractions is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,310 which uses an electrolytic treatment of gasoline in a cell containing sulfuric acid electrolyte, a platinum anode and a lead cathode.
(3) Prior Apparatus for Space Charge Cracking of Hydrocarbon
A further example is the apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,582 in which an electrical space charge is created in the fuel prior to spraying the fuel through a nozzle in the form of a jet stream.
Still another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,976 in which the apparatus cracks low grade gasoline into gaseous products which are fed into the internal combustion chamber of the vehicle.
(4) Prior Art Showing Metal and Metalloid Additives
In Grebleck et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,849, there is disclosed particles of magnesium less than 20 microns with alkali metal in a liquid hydrocarbon medium used as a jet fuel in the after burner of a jet propulsion device (Column 2, lines 5 through 20). Example V of this Patent shows 20 micron magnesium particles (200 parts) mixed with oleic acid (1 part) and polyethylene (6 parts) to make a dispersion of uniformly dispersed magnesium in the fuel of the after burner.